


I'm Only Looking at You

by Cefhclwords



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Flirting, Jealous Eric, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Teasing, lil bit smutty but not really lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords
Summary: Eric reaches for his glass of wine and finishes it in four long sips, trying to distract himself. He was being stupid. So stupid, Dele was with him, wanted him- they’d showered together before getting ready for tonight.And yet irrationally, Eric wanted to be the one standing in her place, felt a deep ache to hold Deles attention again. He was suddenly acutely aware of the hour or so it had been since they split off to socialise, a sneaky brush of hands before they parted.Based on the prompt: "oh my god you’re jealous”





	I'm Only Looking at You

**Author's Note:**

> Read more and request at my tumblr by the same name: cefhclwords :) <3 hope you enjoy this! x

Eric isn’t even the jealous type. He never had been, even at a young age, he never snatched toys off other kids. Never acted out in high school to draw attention to himself.

He liked to think he was understanding, that he had a good level of patience and empathy. That the security of knowing his partner came back to him at the end of every night was enough to ensure he never saw green over something silly.

Eric didn’t dive into relationships with ease, he wasn’t one to jump from fling to fling- he was careful with his heart. He made sure those he bought closest to his heart wouldn’t become to do something hurtful and reckless with it.

And sure, Eric could never ensure true safety from heartache, but he did his best to build relationships on strong foundations of trust so that he never became that man who had to know where his partner was at all times. He hates seeing men who felt the need to know every step their boyfriend or girlfriend took, who they spoke to and what they did.

Eric had that with Dele, effortlessly. He was not just his partner, the man he loved most of all he was his best friend he trusted him so completely that he never really worried.

Sure, Dele received a lot of attention, millions of people wanting a piece of him. He got approached on the street, online, at open practices. New propositions flooded Dele every day and Eric honestly paid it as little attention as he could.

It was easy to look past it when Dele made it clear, in actions and words just how much he wanted Eric, and Eric only.

So, it came as a shock then, to Eric most of all, the ugly feeling that burned through him as he watched Dele from across the room.

They were at a charity dinner, one for the Noah’s Ark Hospice which Tottenham was paired with. They were dressed for the occasion, suited up and dressed by sponsoring designers.

Dele was in a perfectly fitted navy suit with a crisp white shirt, a neatly pressed white and navy tie. It had been hard to leave the house honestly, Eric trailing after Dele with wide eyes as they walked out the door.

More often than not, they were dressed extremely casually, so it was always a nice treat to see each other cleaned up and neat, in sharp lines suits and wearing cologne.

And maybe that’s part of it? How good Dele looked tonight- and he always looked good, always the person in the room that stood out, the one he wanted most. Particularly tonight he seemed to be radiant, and Eric was proud to think that that man was his

And maybe the other part of it, really, the one he maybe didn’t want to acknowledge as much, was that he couldn’t show anyone Dele was his. He didn’t mean in a gross ownership kind of way- no, Dele was so fiercely and perfectly his own person, that Eric admired.

He meant he always felt lucky to be the one holding Dele’s hand, the one that got to kiss him, to take him home and watch him change into the hoodie he always slept in. That he got to know everything that made up the man that was the life of the party, the man that caught attention everywhere he went.

Eric never took for granted how lucky he was to be the one to love Dele and be loved by him. 

So as he watches the girl talking to Dele, the heat under his collar felt so misplaced. It was so unlike himself, so unfamiliar.

His palms itched as he watched her laugh, throwing her head back so that her long blond hair fell back over her shoulder, hand reaching for Dele's arm, squeezing his bicep as she said something back to him.

Eric reaches for his glass of wine and finishes it in four long sips, trying to distract himself. He was being stupid. So stupid, Dele was with him, wanted him- they’d showered together before getting ready for tonight.

And yet irrationally, Eric wanted to be the one standing in her place, felt a deep ache to hold Deles attention again. He was suddenly acutely aware of the hour or so it had been since they split off to socialise, a sneaky brush of hands before they parted.

The woman was reaching up now, touching Dele’s hair and stepping closer into his space. Eric’s hands curled and he was standing before he realised, excusing himself from the table with a nod and a show of his empty glass, providing an alibi for his sudden departure.

“Delboy” Eric greeted, voice warm as he moved to stand next to the man, tucking his spare hand into his jacket pocket to stop it from settling on the low of Dele’s back like he ached to.

“Diet” Dele grinned, immediately turning to him, licking his lips as his eyes scanned over him.

“Diet is it?, I’m Emma” the woman’s voice was sweet as she directs a second of her attention to Dele.

“Oh no- it’s not” Dele laughed genuinely, trying to explain.

“Dele just thinks he’s funny. It’s Eric” Eric smiled, toes wiggling in his dress shoes as he watched her reach out to adjust Dele’s tie, smoothing her hand over it. Before replying “well I have to say I think he’s pretty funny”

Eric wanted to laugh, surely this was a joke now, it was all so perfectly over the top he felt like he was trapped in some stupid cliche.

“You play with Del then? I didn’t know the players actually came to these things I would have started coming years earlier” Emma smiled, eyes glowing as she looked at Dele, licking her lips.

Okay, Eric was done with this now. Del? She’s been speaking to him for all of five minutes and he was Del? God Eric hated his feeling.

“Speaking of, Tripp’s and Kane that we were needed for something” Eric explained, smiling in a way that was on the side of just too warm, a little sarcastic.

“Oh, ok, sure” Dele agreed easily, knowing they wanted a lot of photos of the players that had attended tonight together. There was a lot of media present as well and Dele knew that a few interviews and sound bites were required.

“Well it was lovely to meet you Emma” Dele smiled politely, pressing a kiss to her cheek when Emma leant in for a hug goodbye, her hand sliding under Dele’s unbuttoned dress jacket.

“Bye,” Eric said quickly, already walking away with an arm hooked around Dele’s shoulders, and easy casual touch he could get away with.

Dele leant into the hold as he let Eric lead them.

“A meeting in the toilets?” Dele asked as Eric lead them to the posh bathrooms of the huge venue. Thankfully, due to the decadent venue, there were ten private self-contained bathrooms, each with a full-length mirror, their own sink and a lockable door.

Eric had never been so happy that fancy venues didn’t care for a 'one room and cubicles' situation.

Eric scanned the hallway to ensure the coast was clear before quickly slipping them into one of the bathrooms.

He locked the door behind him with a quick turn of the lock.

“Ok if Tripps and Kane show up here I’m seriously worried as to what they-“ Dele’s words were cut off by Eric’s mouth, a startled press of dry lips, Eric’s hands catching him around his waist.

Eric pulled back for a split second to lick over his lips before leaning back in, kissing Dele a little easier with his lips wet.

Dele was quick to melt into the kiss, arms coming up to wrap around Eric’s neck, fingers scratching circles at the base of his scalp. Eric’s hands stayed flat to the low of Dele’s back, under his suit jacket, mapping his hands over where Emma had touched him, like he could cover it over.

Dele went to pull back from the kiss, but Eric chased his mouth, licking in past the seam of his lips as his arms curled Dele in closer.

Dele let out a soft sound of surprise, but fell into it nonetheless, letting Eric suck on his bottom lip and lick into his mouth. They kissed till Dele was properly breathless with it, having to pull back to suck down a panting breath.

“Jesus Eric, how much have you had?” Dele asked, he knew Eric was a bit of a horny drunk but he surely hadn’t had more than three drinks and that wasn’t enough to get him drunk.

There was a foreign intensity to the kisses to, a grip on him that felt possessive almost.

“Oh my god” Dele drew back as Eric chased another kiss, pressing his lips along his jaw instead.

“Are you jealous?” He whispered in disbelief, skin tingling where Eric’s beard was scratching at his skin.

Eric shook his head, half picking Dele up as he walked them back towards the sink, Dele getting the message and moving to sit on it, hands resting on the back of Eric’s neck.

“Oh my god you’re jealous” Dele breathed, shivering when Eric’s hands pulled his pressed white shirt from where it was tucked into his pants. Eric’s hands are quick to slip under the fabric once it was free, fingers dragging up his torso as he kissed his way to the collar of Dele’s shirt. His nose drew back and bit down at the skin behind his ear, one hand tucking his fingers into Dele’s waistband, using that grip to pull him in closer.

“Not jealous” Eric mumbled into Dele’s skin, shaking his head.

“Jesus” Dele mumbled, gasping when Eric’s fingernails scrapped bluntly through the downy hair trailing down from his bellybutton.

“You’re right” Dele hooked a leg around Eric’s hip, pressing him tighter to his body.

“You’re not jealous, you’re super fucking jealous” he laughed, but his words trailed off to a moan when Eric sucked at the skin at the front of his neck, teeth pulling for a just a second.

Eric pulled back then, leaning in to brush their noses together, fingers still tucked into the front of Dele’s pants, just shy of touching him properly.

“Not jealous, don’t get jealous” he explained, kissing Dele in a little peck, before following it up for a slightly longer kiss, tongue licking over his lips for just a moment.

Dele wrapped his arms properly around Eric’s neck, cuddling him in his body.

“Eric. Your hands are almost in my pants and you basically just kidnapped me to have your way with me in the bathroom” Dele smirked, pressing kisses Eric’s cheek.

Eric grumbled a sigh and shrugged, shuffling his feet.

“She just kept…” Eric said softly, dropping his head forward to rest it on Dele’s shoulder. “Touching, you. called you Del” he breathed.

God he felt pathetic, so petty now he said it out loud.

“Mm” Dele scratched his fingers over the back of Eric’s head, exhaling with a small smirk.

“S’kinda hot” he laughed, kissing beside Eric’s ear. 

“You never get jealous, always so calm. Kinda sexy to see you get fired up” Dele giggled, pulling Eric away from his neck to give him a sweet, but short kiss, just a press of lips.

Eric pouted and slipped his hand out of the front of Dele’s pants and wrapped him up in his arms, squeezing him to his chest in a hug.

“I’d show you just how much I’m yours, but they will be looking for us soon” Dele whispered to Eric, kissing randomly at the skin he could reach.

“But, I promise tonight when we get home ok? I’m all yours, whatever you want yeah? She sure and hell doesn’t get that offer” Dele’s tone was rough as he spoke, fingers still scratching low on the base of Eric’s neck.

Eric nodded with a shiver, pressing in close to Dele to steal three more little kisses before he straightened up, letting dele climb off the counter. They took a moment to fix themselves up, and Dele decided he slip out first to check the coast was clear.

“Oh and Eric?” 

Dele turned back to him, a cheeky hint in his eye,

“no one in this room has made me cry just with their fingers before. So don’t worry babe, I don’t exactly have a wandering eye"

With a hot look over Eric’s body and a cheeky wink, Dele slipped from the room, taking Eric’s breath him with.


End file.
